


Reconsider

by EvilRegal101



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Breakups, Cheating, F/F, angsty, swendgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilRegal101/pseuds/EvilRegal101
Summary: Regina come home drunk to Emma with hickeys all over her neck, Emma runs away only to return to Storybrooke a year later for Ruby's wedding. Regina will try to win back her wife





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is mostly summarising quickly what happened so that in chapters to follow it runs more smoothly.

It had been a year since the day that Emma Swan's life had fallen apart. The night that she had woken to the movement of her wife, Regina, coming into the bed late smelling like a minibar. If only she had gone to sleep again when her wife came back, instead she welcomed her wife's advances of toe curling neck kisses. 

She should have seen the guilt. She should have known that Regina's eyes which were pooling with tears were begging for forgiveness without uttering a single word. She should have know. She didn't.

Regina was everywhere at once that night, whispering sweet nothings, licking, biting, tasting and smelling everything that was her wife. Perhaps she knew that losing her wife that nigh would be inevitable. 

Emma never did wear pyjamas, making her bodily readily available. After kissing her way down Emma's body Regina had reached soft milky thighs, dropping sweet kisses up and around before placing one open mouth kiss right over Emma's intimate flesh. 

Her movements slowed significantly as her tongue made slow, deliberate movements through folds. Taking every drop of moisture and savouring it like fine wine. 

It was after came that she noticed. Her wife had large blotchy love bites around her neck and shoulders that were not there before she had went out the the bar that night. 

The shouting that followed was all consuming. Tears followed, from both participants. 

It ended with Emma running down the stairs partially dressed in leggings and t shirt while her wife lay nude at her feet. Sobbing. Begging for forgiveness and the chance the speak. 

She never got the chance to explain herself.

It was a year today that Emma swan lost her wife, her home, her friends. Her life as she knew it was over. 

That night she had left storybooks with nothing but her car, the clothes on her back and her phone.

She drove and drove until she reached New York. Pulling in she got herself a room at the first hotel she could. By this time her phone had been raining off the hook and she had 30 missed calls and 10 voice messages. 

She turned it off and tried to sleep. When she left the next morning she left her phone in the hotel. 

~  
A year later and Emma was driving down the roads that she vowed to never drive down again. Roads that would lead her to her wife? Could she still call Regina that? Emma hadn't heard or seen her since that day last year where her whole world was turned completely upside down.

She was returning for one reason and that was because her best friend had called her to announce her engagement to her parter, Caleb. She had been started by shouting when she had eventually gotten a hold of Emma, this quickly lead to crying and then laughing. 

Emma would be back to see her best friend married.

Putting her foot down on the gas and turning up the radio Emma blasted music so as to keep her conscience from screaming at her. She wanted to here what Regina wanted to say but she didn't want to be weak and completely collapse when she saw her wife for the first time in a year. 

~ 

Regina had never been the same again after losing her wife for a year. She had lost a considerable amount of weight and become almost a hermit, apart from work she would never leave the house.

She had never stopped trying to find her wife, every time she got close enough to finding her Emma would move again or change her number. It was last week that Regina had heard that Ruby was to be married, for a week Regina had prayed to every God in the sky that her wife please come home. Allow her to explain how those hickeys she had required were nothing but a drunken mistake. 

Shaking herself from her thoughts Regina walked towards her car and headed home. She was earlier than she normally left for work but today was a day that she didn't want to hang around the office and remember how one drunken make out session would completely ruin her marriage and destroy her.

As she drove Regina gasped, feeling like she had seen a glimpse of golden hair that she used to be oh so familiar with.

She shook her head and continued to drive, never once realising that she had I fact seen the hair that she dreamed about every night. 

As she drove home Regina had no idea that through the next few weeks her life would again be completely turned upside down as she tried to win her wife back. Arguably these would be the toughest weeks of her life thus far. She would get her wife back, or die trying. 

~

It was the next day that their first encounter would happen. Regina was picking up her take away coffee like she did every morning on her way to work, to come face to face with her wife. 

Regina stumbled backwards, back coming for ably in contact with the diner door as she blinked rapidly trying to keep up with what was happening. 

"E-Emma?" Regina gasped, hands coming to cover her mouth as eyes pooled uncontrollably with tears that threatened to spill.

"Hi" Emma offered with a slight shrug as an offering

Emma took in her wife, black dress no longer digging snugly but looking big as her collar and cheek bones are much more prominent than they had done a year earlier. 

It was also the dark bags around her eyes and ring still ever present on her left hand that caught her attention. 

Regina remained silent as Emma dragged her out of the diner. Happy to be dragged away. Savouring any contact she would get from her wife after a year of only imagining and craving any touch from her. 

Emma didn't shout. She didn't even look Regina in the eyes. She scuffed her boots on the ground as she spoke.

"I've not forgiven you yet, Regina. I haven't. I don't even know what you did but I can't forgive you. I want to hear what you have to say it has been a year, a year and I can't get over. Can't stop loving you." She whispered the last part.

Regina begged for Emma to look at her, so that she could see the sincerity shining in her eyes

She grabbed Emma's hand and kissed every knuckle and finger before letting the hand drop and allowing to fall finally.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." She repeated this mantra over and over and over. 

"So where do you wanna go?" Emma asked with interest and uncertainty

"Home?" Regina asked, catching Emma's eyes. Hoarse voice almost breaking 

"Home" Emma whispered right back


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> surprise! Thank you for all your comments etc. I am listening, do not fear. Emma won't take her back that easily. We're gonna hear exactly what happened that night...

Walking through the house to the kitchen felt weird for Emma. The pictures that were always there had never been taken down, pictures of herself with Regina and candid pictures of herself that Regina had taken. Had she never moved on Emma had never placed any pictures in the open of Regina, the only pictures she had were in her top drawer and on her locked camera on her phone. 

She was brought back to reality when Regina lead her into the kitchen and motioned for her to sit down. 

"can i get you anything to drink?" Regina asked timidly, wringing her hands 

nodding Emma cleared her throat before asking for a glass of water

Regina took elegant and calculated steps toward the fridge before pulling out a cold bottle of water and handing it over with a tight smile. 

clapping her hands together and making Regina wince Emma announced "so, Regina? You gonna tell me who you cheated with? Who did you fuck before you came home to me like some whore?" looking up Emma noticed the tears in Regina's eyes and the trembling of her lip.

"I never- I never slept with anyone. Emma i swear it was a misunderstanding." breathing deeply, Regina tried to conceal the sobs threading to make themselves known. 

Blinking quickly Emma registered whatRegina was saying. Confused as she saw the evidence of the love bites all over Regina's neck as a sign. 

"you didn't cheat?" she gasped 

"no, dear. I did, i just didn't sleep with anyone. I was severely drunk and did make a mistake but it didn't go past a rushed and alcohol field make- out session" 

" who" Emma snarled "who broke up what we had?" she bit out

"Robin" Regina whispered reluctantly 

Emma snorted "great lesbian you are" 'I've only kissed a guy once, worst decision f my life. I guess i was made to love the fairer sex' Emma mocked Regina 

"he was obsessed with you Regina, followed you round like a lovesick puppy" 

"i know. Emma i was so drunk i couldn't even remember my name. He was being so nice and we had just had a fight. I imagined it was you the whole time" Emma scoffed again

"when he started assaulting my neck i knew it wasn't you and it was wrong, there was stubble that irritated my skin." she sobbed and bawled her hands up "i was so drunk i couldn't even walk, but i could remember what i was doing was wrong."

Emma stared, unblinking. 

"then what?" she pressed

"i called Mal, told her everything and she brought me to her house for an hour or so to sober up a bit." 

"so what? You could come home and attempt to fuck me?" she snarled. teeth bearing she stoup and marched towards the door.

Regina ran after her, trying to grab her hand, dropping to her knees and kissing Emmas feet where she stood at the door.

"tell me how to fix this. Please Emma, I'll do anything." Regina couldn't even see through the tears, her vision completely blurred 

" i need- i just need some time. I'llccll you soon. I just need to process."

Regina let go of Emma and when Emma closed the door in her face she bawled herself into a tight ball and rocked herself back and fourth trying to find any sort of comfort, even if it was from herself. 

\--- 3 days later ---

For 3 days Regina had the internal struggle of watching Emma around Storybrooke looking happy completely unaware of her internal battle in regards to how to approach and deal with Regina

Emma had struggled, she still loved Regina. She tried to move on but constantly struggled with it and then eventually came to the conclusion she couldn't move on. That was when she thought she had slept with someone. As wrong as it is, Emma forgave Regina, maybe not completely but to the extent that she would try to talk to her and work things out.

The morning of the third day Emma noticed Regina walking into grannies, wringing her hands as usual and biting her lip, eyes down cast as if not to draw attention to herself. 

Regina briefly glanced up and caught Emma's eye, Emma sent a small smile and Regina returned it. Sitting down at the bar Regina tried to get her breathing under control 

Emma walked over before grabbing Reginas hand lightly. 

"wnna grab your coffee to go and we can go for a walk on the docks?" 

regina nodded eagerly before explaining to the waitress and grabbing her coffee.

Emma's heart swelled at how Regina was so excited, almost childlike int he after she was almost skipping out of the diner door to go with Emma. 

They had been walking in silence, Emma taking Regina's hand a few streets ago and entwining their finger, pushing their plans together to meet.

Glancing over Emma took in the complete bliss on the other woman features before smiling herself and walking toward the docks.

"Ive thought it over, Regina. Ive not forgiven you completely but i over reacted and we could have dealt with this situation so much better and maturely. I was upset and confused, you can see that right?"

Regina lowered head, bit her lip and tried to keep the tears at bay. 

"i know" she whispered

"i'm willing to try though Regina. I love you, i never stopped." 

Regina head few up and her radiating smile caught Emma off guard "you are?" Regina whispered

Emma nodded and before she could process Regina had dived into her lap on the bench, hands gliding through hair pulling mouths closer together, she tongue darting out and tracing over seam before tongues met and swirled together in perfect harmony. They both moaned and their tongues got more familiar with one another once more. 

"would you consider trying again Regina?" 

"yes, oh god Emma yes!"

"we still need talk everything over, i don't think you being drunk is an excuse for you to go make out with people"

Regina nodded in agreement 

"you can't do that every time we have a disagreement 

"i know" hands started wringing together again, fingers dancing a familiar dance of anxiety release.

"but i think we can make us work, we just need every thing in the open and we should be fine."

Regina nodded her head and snuggled into the crook of Emma's neck seeking comfort and reassurance that her mistake would no longer be held over her head and keeping her from her true love her only love.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they still have work to do! SO... Regina didn't sleep with anyone, there will be little pinecone in this story anyway so do not worry.

**Author's Note:**

> Emma's not gonna forgive Regina that easy, trust me. We'll find out more about what Regina actually did that night. Thanks for reading!


End file.
